Teacher of the Heart
by Nickeltjuh
Summary: AU What if Noah had already been out and proud when Luke met him.! And what if they had met under completely different circumstances and at a different point in their lives.!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Teacher of the Heart - Part One

**Pairing: **Luke/Noah (Atwt)

**Rating: **PG-13

**Word Count: **956

**Summary: **AU What if Noah had already been out and proud when Luke met him.!! And what if they had met under completely different circumstances and in a different point in their lives.!!

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own anything that has to do with Atwt, Jake or Van! I'm just playing with their characters.!!

_**Chapter 1**_

"Luke, come on! This is the last Saturday we get to spend together before I leave and I want to enjoy it"

Maddie Coleman dragged her best friend with her and into the only gay bar in town.

"Maddie, you're dragging me into a gay bar. How are you supposed to be enjoying yourself here?"

"Oh that's easy. I get to watch my best friend hopefully meet a cute guy and have a great time. Would you just relax, I am very happy with the way things are going between me and Casey, I am not looking to meet anyone. But you however…"

"I just don't feel very comfortable here" Luke said, in a last attempt to change his best friends mind.

"Okay, how about a compromise? We stay for half an hour and if you still haven't seen or met anyone you like, then we can leave. Deal?"

"Fine" Luke said, finally giving in. He knew Maddie well enough to know that there really wasn't anything he could do to change her mind once it was made up about something so he might as well give up.

Sitting down at the bar, Maddie ordered them both a drink and then twirled around on her bar seat to scan the crowd. She was determent to find Luke a guy tonight.

Turning towards Luke, she smiled and asked: "do you have a type? Or can I just point out any cute guy in here?"

"I don't know. I've never done this before, I've never even had a guy I liked besides Kevin. I don't really think I have a type yet"

"Okay, any cute guy it is then" Maddie said, already scanning the crowd again. Luke just looked on in amusement. It was funny to him that his female best friend was having more fun in a gay bar then he was.

After about 2 minutes, Maddie pointed to someone and asked for his opinion.

"No thanks, not really my type" Luke said, looking at the biker like guy.

"I thought you said you didn't have a type!"

"I don't really, but if I did, he wouldn't be it" Luke said, chuckling.

"Fine, I'll keep looking"

After about 25 minutes of Maddie pointing out guys and Luke saying they weren't his type, they both looked at each other and laughed.

"This isn't really working is it?" Maddie asked with a smile.

"Not really, but I love you for trying" Luke said, squeezing her hand.

"Lets just go to Crash for a little while. I told Will and Gwen we'd stop by since this is the last time all of us will be together like this for at least a few weeks or months"

When Maddie didn't receive an answer, she turned to Luke and found him looking at something. When she followed his gaze, she realized he wasn't looking at something, but at someone.

And that someone was an extremely attractive dark haired guy that had just entered the bar.

"Close your mouth, you're drooling" Maddie said, a smirk on her face.

"What?" Luke asked confused.

"You were totally checking that guy out"

"I was not!"

When Maddie looked at him, he gave in and chuckled. "Okay so maybe I was, but since we're leaving it's not important. Lets just…. Maddie!"

Before he had a chance to stop her, Maddie had made her way over to the cute guy and was easily chatting away with him. After a few minutes, Luke saw Maddie point at him and than they both laughed.

Luke was extremely glad that the lights were down so nobody could see how much he was blushing.

When he looked up again, Maddie and the guy were gone. Looking around he finally spotted them coming towards him from the bar, Maddie with a new drink in her hand and the cute guy with two.

"Hi" Maddie said, a sly smile on her face.

"Hi" Luke said, nervously looking at the guy.

"Maddie here tells me you were checking me out" the guy said easily, handing Luke his drink.

"Maddie needs to learn when to keep her mouth shut" Luke said, secretly glad she had had the nerve to walk up to the cute guy.

"Well, I'm kind of glad she didn't in this case. I'm Noah" he introduced himself, holding out his free hand.

"I'm Luke. Thanks for the drink by the way, even though I'm sure it was just a bribe from Maddie to get you to talk to me"

"Why would you say that? Maybe I wanted to come over to talk to you, but Maddie just offered me a good way to go about that"

"Is that what happened?" Luke questioned.

"No. Actually Maddie said she had a cute friend who was checking me out and I decided I wanted to see that cute friend"

"I think I would have preferred the last explanation" Luke said, once again thankful nobody could see him blushing in the dimmed lights of the bar.

"Well" Noah started, taking a step closer to Luke. "What if I told you that I agree with Maddie about her cute friend being cute and wanted to get to know said friend better?"

Looking from Noah to Maddie and back, Luke stammered a little before finally answering. "I guess said friend would be okay with that"

"Okay!" Maddie said happily. "Then I will just leave you two alone now and go hang out with Will and Gwen. Call me tomorrow?"

"I will, promise" Luke smiled. Giving her best friend a kiss on the cheek, Maddie whispered a quick "don't do anything I wouldn't do" before smiling at Noah and leaving the two of them alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Teacher of the Heart - Part Two

**Pairing: **Luke/Noah (Atwt)

**Rating: **PG-13

**Word Count: **959

**Summary: **AU What if Noah had already been out and proud when Luke met him.!! And what if they had met under completely different circumstances and at a different point in their lives.!!

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own anything that has to do with Atwt, Jake or Van! I'm just playing with their characters.!!

_**Chapter 2**_

"So" Noah started as he and Luke slid onto a couch in the corner of the bar. "I've never seen you here before"

"That's because I've never been here before" Luke said, still a little nervous.

"That explains it. So, tell me something about yourself" Noah said, turning on the couch so he was facing Luke.

"What do you want to know?" Luke asked, shifting his drink in his hand and turning so he was facing Noah.

"Anything you want to tell me. So far all I have is your first name and that's not exactly a lot to go on. Do you live here in Oakdale?"

"Yeah I do, born and raised. We live not to far from the Old Mill"

"We?" Noah questioned.

"Me, my parents, my 2 sisters and my baby brother" Luke said, a smile on his face at the thought of his younger siblings.

"You look like you're close to them"

"I am. How can you tell?"

"Because you got an even bigger smile on your face then before when you mentioned them. How old are they?"

"Faith is 13, Nathalie is 6 and Ethan just turned 1. How about you, any siblings?" Luke asked, wanting to get to know more about Noah as well.

"No, it's just me, unfortunately"

"You're parents didn't want anymore kids after you?" Luke questioned easily. When he saw Noah hesitate, he realized that the question was a lot harder for Noah to answer then it was for him to ask.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

"No, it's okay. It's just a little difficult sometimes, because I'm so used to blocking it out and not thinking about it. My mother died when I was three years old. Then about 2 years ago, I finally came out to my dad and he couldn't handle it. He went completely insane, even went as far as to try and kill the guy that finally got me to admit to myself and others who I truly was. He didn't succeed, but he landed himself in jail and I never saw him again after that, never wanted to"

Luke listened patiently while Noah explained something in his life that had had a deep impact on him and again he was reminded of how lucky he was to have grown up with such a close and loving family.

"I'm sorry" Luke said and without even noticing, he took hold of Noah's hand and squeezed it.

Noah looked at their joined hands and smiled. When Luke noticed, he tried to pull his hand away, but Noah stopped him and with a smile, Luke left his hand where it was.

"How about you tell me something happier" Noah said, not wanting to think about his father too long. He hadn't seen the man in two years and he didn't plan on doing so ever again.

"Well I just finished a summer long internship at WOAK, that was a lot of fun, not to mention a great learning experience"

"That sounds like a lot of fun, what exactly did you do there?"

"Me and Maddie got to make a mini series. Basically what we did was I wrote dialogue and she acted it out. It was about this girl who liked this guy, but the guy never noticed her and we sort of followed the girl, we called her invisible girl, through her day. Kim, the owner of WOAK, she loved it and sort of indirectly promised us a job there if we ever wanted it"

"Wow, that's great, you already have connections" Noah said, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess it comes in handy to know people in high places for later on in life" Luke said, chuckling.

Noah moved closer and laid their joined hands on Luke's knee. "Well, I'm not exactly someone in high places, but I would still like you to know me for later on in your life"

Blushing, Luke ducked his head before smiling and looking back at Noah.

"I'd like that" he said softly and smiled again when Noah squeezed his hand.

Looking at his watch, Luke suddenly realized that if he wanted to make his curfew, he had to leave and quickly.

Noah saw his mood change and worried about what was wrong. "Something wrong?"

"I just noticed the time. I have to be home in 15 minutes"

"Oh" Noah said, also disappointed.

"I had a really good time tonight. Maybe I should come here more often" Luke said, now smiling again as he and Noah stood up and slowly made their way to the door.

"I think maybe you should. Just make sure you come find me when you do"

"I promise" Luke said, taking hold of the door handle. He was just about to open the door, when Noah's hand closed over his again.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Luke asked, a small smile on his face.

Noah quickly closed the distance between them and placed his lips on Luke's. After the shock wore off, Luke slowly leaned into the kiss and allowed one of his hands to wander up Noah's back and the other to tangle in his hair.

When they pulled apart after a few minutes, they both had a silly smile on their face.

"What was that for?" Luke questioned.

"I just wanted something to remember you by in case I'd never see you again. Something to dream about so to speak" Noah ended with a wink before turning around and going back into the bar.

Luke waited until he couldn't see him anymore, before taking a deep breath and starting towards home. His dreams would no doubt be filled with much more of those amazing kisses.

To be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **Teacher of the Heart - Part Three

**Pairing: **Luke/Noah (Atwt)

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **947

**Summary: **AU What if Noah had already been out and proud when Luke met him.!! And what if they had met under completely different circumstances and at a different point in their lives.!!

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own anything that has to do with Atwt, Jake or Van! I'm just playing with their characters.!!

_**Chapter 3**_

When Luke woke up the next morning, he did so with a huge smile on his face. Looking at his alarm clock, he was shocked to see it was already 11 am. He hadn't slept in that late in a really long time.

Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep from his eyes before getting out of bed and stepping into the bathroom.

He went through his morning routine of shower and breakfast, before grabbing the phone and disappearing into his room to call Maddie. Knowing Maddie she already had her packing done by now, so she was free to chat with him about all the details from the night before.

"And?" Was the first thing she said when picking up the phone and Luke couldn't help but laugh.

"Why hello Maddie, good morning to you too" Luke said with a smile.

"Yeah yeah, good morning. What happened after I left?"

Luke sat down on his bed and leaned back against his cushions to get comfortable. Phone calls with Maddie tended to take a while and especially now that they had something so big to talk about.

In the 2 years since Luke had come out as being gay, he had not once met someone that he liked and that actually liked him back. So far Luke had had a crush on two guys and both of them were straight and wanted nothing to do with him after he told them how he felt.

So Maddie was happy to know that he had had such a good time. Sure he needed a little push, or more like a big shove, but she couldn't blame him. She would be cautious too after the way the last two guys treated him.

"So you had a good time?"

"Yeah, I had an amazing time. We just sat there and talked for most of the night. And we even held hands through most of the time"

"You held hands? On a first sort of date. Go Luke!" Maddie said and Luke couldn't help but chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"He told me something personal about his family, something that wasn't easy for him to share and before I knew it I was holding and squeezing his hand. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me, so we just kept our hands joined"

"That's great Luke, I'm really happy for you"

"Thanks, I'm thinking I might go back to the bar this week and see if I can find him again"

"You are. That's great, I guess he made quite an impression on you. Are you sure all you did was talk and hold hands?"

Not for the first time that weekend, Luke was glad that Maddie couldn't see him blushing. He must have went silent for too long, because Maddie immediately picked up on it.

"Luke? What else happened?"

"Well, when I left, I mean when I was about to leave because I had to get home in time, he sort of went with me to the door and then he… we… he kissed me" Luke ended stammering.

"Oh my God, Luke!" Maddie exclaimed and Luke quickly pulled the phone away from his ear to prevent permanent damage.

"Maddie, calm down!"

"But, this is awesome. Luke that was your first kiss, how did it feel?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"Well, did you like it, was he a good kisser. Come on, I want details! Nothing turns a girl on more then two guys making out"

Luke laughed, but knew he could trust Maddie to keep his secrets, so he took a deep breath and answered.

"It was amazing. I mean, I know it was my first kiss and all so I don't have absolutely anything to compare it with, but… if that's how a kiss feels all the time then I say bring it on"

Maddie chuckled and heard Luke do the same.

"That's great sweetie, I'm really happy for you. And now? I mean, you said you were going back to the club to see if he'd be there again, did you not write down phone numbers or something?"

"No, we didn't. I don't know why exactly, just never came up and in all honesty I was on too much of a high to even think about it. I guess I just have to hope he'll be back there again next weekend. Too bad you won't be able to come with me that. I have you to thank for all of this"

"Oh, don't be silly. You would have met someone had you been there alone"

"Maybe, but you were the one that went up to Noah and got him over to talk to me. So thank you Mads, I owe ya"

"You're welcome, I'm glad I could help. Now… as much as I am loving our talk on the phone, you need to get your butt over here so we can do a proper goodbye before I leave in an hour. So, put down the phone and hurry on over"

"Okay, I'll be right there. Love you"

"Love you too"

Luke hung up the phone and went downstairs to find his father in the kitchen feeding Ethan.

"Morning dad. Is it okay if I go by Maddie's? She's leaving for Wesleyan in an hour and I want to go say goodbye"

"Sure son, just make sure to take your keys because your mom and me are taking the girls and Ethan here shopping for the new school year"

"Okay, I will. Thanks" Luke grabbed his keys and jacket, kissed his baby brother and then dashed out the door to see Maddie for the last time in a while.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: **Teacher of the Heart - Part Four

**Pairing: **Luke/Noah (Atwt)

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **713

**Summary: **AU What if Noah had already been out and proud when Luke met him.!! And what if they had met under completely different circumstances and at a different point in their lives.!!

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own anything that has to do with Atwt, Jake or Van! I'm just playing with their characters.!! Only thing I own is Mel.!!

_**Chapter 4**_

"Are you sure that you have everything?" Lily asked for the 5th time that morning.

"Yes mom!" Luke answered aggravated. He knew she was only trying to help, but it was starting to get to him.

"What time is Mel picking you up?"

"Our first class starts at 8.30 so she said she'd be here by 8. Don't worry mom, it's just Oakdale U, it's not like I'm moving out or something"

"I know, I don't know why I'm making such a big deal out of this, it's just that you're growing up so fast"

"But I'm still your son" Luke said with a smile, before placing a loving kiss on the top of her head. "And I still love you, no matter how old I get"

"I love you too" Lily said, wiping the tear from her cheek. Right then, a knock sounded at the door, followed by Mel entering the kitchen with a cheerful "Good morning".

"Morning Mel" Lily and Luke said at the same time, causing a laugh all around.

"You ready for our first day of college?" Mel asked.

"Yep, let me just grab my bag from the living room and I'll be all set"

After grabbing his bag and once again assuring his mother that they would be fine, Luke tooks Mels hand and dragged her out of the house.

"What's the hurry Lukey?" Mel said, using her pet name for one of her best friends.

"No hurry, I just needed to get out of that house. My mom was driving me insane with all of her questions"

Mel just laughed, before starting the car and driving them to Oakdale U. When they got there, they quickly found an empty parking spot, before getting out and starting towards the building where they would spent the next few years learning.

"You know Mel, I am really glad we have almost all the same classes together, college is going to be a blast hanging out together"

"I know, I'm glad we have the same classes as well. I'm just sorry Maddie won't be here with us on a daily basis anymore"

"I know, me too, but she's where she should be. Maddie is way too smart to be stuck at Oakdale U with the rest of us losers" Luke said, a smile on his face.

"Haha, who are you calling a loser" Mel said, linking her arm with his.

Luke just smiled at her, before grabbing his bag to see where they had to be.

"Film Studies 101... Classroom 32" Luke read, before putting his schedule back in his bag.

Talking and Laughing, the two friends made their way over to classroom 32, before finding two empty seats at the front of the class and quickly sliding into them.

After about 2 minutes, someone finally entered the class and stood in front of it, arranging things on his desk that he would need to teach this new selection of students.

Luke watched the back of the man and couldn't help but think he had a nice looking behind. He also couldn't help but think it looked a little familiar, but that couldn't be true because he didn't know anyone old enough to be a teacher to college students.

Then, as if teasing him, the man slowly turned around to face his students and Luke felt like he had stopped breathing.

Mel immediately noticed and whispered "are you okay?"

When Luke simply nodded without taking his eyes of their teacher, a smile appeared on Mel's face.

"That is one fine piece of man" she said with a smile, causing Luke to laugh.

Needing to get out what he was thinking, he turned to Mel and whispered, "that fine piece of man is gay"

Seeing her mouth drop open, Luke couldn't help but laugh again.

"And you know this because?"

"Because… I don't know why this is so hard for me to say, but I know this because he gave me my first real kiss not 2 days ago"

"You mean that's Noah?" Mel said, so loud people looked at them and unfortunately for Luke, one of those people was Noah himself.

Their eyes locked and everything around them seemed to disappear until all they saw was each other.

To Be Continued……..


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: **Teacher of the Heart - Part Five

**Pairing: **Luke/Noah (Atwt)

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **1277

**Summary: **AU What if Noah had already been out and proud when Luke met him.!! And what if they had met under completely different circumstances and at a different point in their lives.!!

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own anything that has to do with Atwt, Jake or Van! I'm just playing with their characters.!! Only thing I own is Mel.!! 

_**Chapter 5**_

After simply staring at each other for a minute, Noah finally shook his head and looked away. Addressing the class, he wished them a good morning.

"My name is Noah Mayer and I will be teaching your Film Studies class. In this class you will learn everything there is to know about the history of film and movie making. Since this isn't such a big group of students, I am going to try and remember your names so I want to do a round of introductions, starting with…. You."

Noah pointed at Luke and again they found themselves lost in each other.

Elbowing him, Mel shook Luke out of his daydream and he quickly stammered his name and age.

Smiling, Mel went next and when the attention was away from them she giggled. "What?!" Luke asked, not finding the situation at all funny.

"What? You guys are totally checking each other out!"

"We are not!" Luke said, trying his best to hide the blush the crawled up his already red cheeks.

"Luke, it's okay to admit it."

"No it's not, not anymore anyway. He's my teacher for Gods sakes Mel, how is that okay?"

"You didn't know he was your teacher, you didn't know anything about him when you met. Look, just wait until the end of class and talk to him."

"I don't know," Luke hesitated.

"Just… think it over. You guys liked each other right?"

When Luke nodded, Mel just smiled. "Then that's all the reason you need to see where things stand. And if he says it can never happen again because he's your teacher then that's it, you won't have to worry about anything anymore."

Smiling at his friend, Luke just nodded before turning to look at Noah again. Just a few hours ago he had still been so happy about all that transpired at the bar that weekend, but looking at Noah now, Luke couldn't help but think it had all been one huge mistake that could end up getting them both in a lot of trouble.

Glad that Noah was using this first hour to get to know everyone instead of actually starting right away with teaching, Luke allowed his mind to wonder back to Saturday. He couldn't believe non of this had come up.

Sure, they had talked about his internship, but somehow Noah never made the stretch to assume Luke was still a student somewhere… Why would he, it's not like Luke looked his age, people had always told him how he looked much older and more mature for his 18 years.

Suddenly, he wondered how old Noah would be. Surely there wouldn't too much of an age difference between them. Making up his mind then and there, he decided he should take Mel's advice and just talk to Noah after the class was over. After all, that was the easiest way to get some answers to all the questions that were suddenly going through his mind.

How old was Noah? Did he truly enjoy their talk or was it just because he didn't think he'd see Luke ever again? Where did things stand now? Did Noah regret their night, would he start avoiding Luke now, would he let their previous meeting infect the way he looked at Noah as a student?

There were so many things running though Luke's mind but the most important one he wanted an answer to was: did Saturday night mean anything to Noah or was it just a one time thing.

Noticing people around him standing up, he turned to look at Mel, only to see her making her way over to Noah with determination.

Scrambling to his feet, he quickly grabbed his bag and rushed after her. He knew she had a tendency to blurt things out that she or someone else would regret later on.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs and came face to face with Noah, he suddenly found himself without words. Luckily for him, Mel never had that problem and Noah didn't seem to have it either, so they were easily chatting away about the class and the things that Noah would be teaching through the first semester.

"That all sounds so interesting, I'm really glad we decided to take this class. Aren't you Luke?"

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Luke plastered a smile on his face and answered with a quick "Yes I am."

Looking between Noah and Luke, Mel decided now was a good time to leave and with a quick "I'll catch you later" she made herself disappear.

Finding himself alone with Noah, all the questions Luke had suddenly died on his tongue until the only thing that came out was: "was it real?"

"Was what real?" Noah asked and Luke could see that the other man had no idea what he was talking about.

"Saturday night, was that real or was that just because you thought you were never going to see me again?" Luke asked, finding it difficult to hide the hurt in his voice.

Noah's head shut up and he immediately took a few steps towards Luke. Taking the younger mans hands in his, Noah quickly tried to reassure him. "Of course that was real, wasn't it for you?"

When Luke didn't answer him, Noah took another step closer until there was no space left between them.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Luke said not making a move to step away.

"Why not?"

"Because… you're my teacher, I'm your student, it's immoral, not to mention against the rules."

"Screw the rules, they're meant to be broken anyway." Noah said forceful.

"I don't… I don't know if this is such a good idea," Luke tried to argue again.

"You said that already. Look, did you or did you not have a good time Saturday?"

"I had a great time," Luke said thinking back to how happy and relaxed he had been in that bar.

"Then isn't it worth the risk to find out how many more great times we can have?"

Looking into Noah's eyes, Luke saw a yearning in them he couldn't believe was for him. Here was this guy he had only spend on night with and he was willing to risk his job at the chance to get to know him better. How could he say no to that?

"Okay, but only outside of school. I don't want people in my classes to see me as the teachers pet or something."

"Okay," Noah agreed, happy he had convinced Luke to give them a shot.

"And you said you weren't someone in high places!" Luke said, finally seeing the humor in the situation.

Noah couldn't but laugh and he drew Luke to him in a hug. "Thank you for giving me a chance," Noah whispered.

"You're welcome," Luke said back. Then as they pulled apart, he couldn't resist softly planting his lips on Noah's for only a second.

Pulling back, Noah smiled before saying, "I thought you said not at school."

"I know, I just couldn't resist."

"I'm not complaining. But," looking at the clock on the wall, Noah gave a sad smile. "I think your teacher will if you don't get your butt over to your next class soon. Just tell them you had to talk to me about something important and I'll be sure to back it up when they ask."

Luke smiled and flung his bag over his shoulder. "This might come in handy for later," he said laughing slightly before turning around and leaving the classroom.

Taking one last breath, Noah smiled before starting to prepare for his next class.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: **Teacher of the Heart - Part Six

**Pairing: **Luke/Noah (Atwt)

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **799

**Summary: **AU What if Noah had already been out and proud when Luke met him.!! And what if they had met under completely different circumstances and at a different point in their lives.!!

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own anything that has to do with Atwt, Jake or Van! I'm just playing with their characters.!! Only thing I own is Mel.!! 

_**Chapter 6**_

Luke was just starting on his homework when his cell phone rang. Sighing he put down his pen and looked at the display to see who it was. Not recognizing the number, he shrugged before answering with a quick "Luke Snyder".

"Well good afternoon to you too"

"Noah?" Luke asked surprised.

"At last he recognizes me" Noah joked, a small laugh escaping him.

"How did you get my number?"

"I cheated and looked through school records. I'm glad they had your cell phone number on there though because it would have been hard to explain to your parents why your university professor was calling you after the first day of school".

Luke could hear the smile in Noah's voice and couldn't help but laugh.

"Abusing your status already Mr. Mayor?"

"Maybe, just a little, but I figured you wouldn't exactly mind."

When it stayed quiet on Luke's end, Noah got a little insecure.

"Or did I figure wrong. You don't mind that I called do you Luke?"

"No! No, of course I don't mind that you called, I'm actually glad you did. I'm just… surprised I guess you could say."

"Honestly? I'm kind of surprised I called too. When I started college to become a teacher, we had this discussion once about relationships between teachers and students and I remember so many people saying that if you liked or loved someone then your position shouldn't matter and I never understood any of that until now."

Taking a deep breath, Noah waited for Luke to interrupt him. When he didn't, Noah decided on a question.

"Luke, what are we doing?"

"I don't know" Luke answered honestly. When he felt like Noah was going to interrupt him, he quickly went on.

"I don't know, but I'd like to find out. That is, if that's what you want too"

"Of course that's what I want too" Noah answered immediately, not wanting Luke to doubt him for a second. He had no idea what it was about the boy that attracted him so much, but he was not willing to let him go without at least a chance to find out.

"Okay…" Luke said, not really sure what else to say. "Now what?"

"How about dinner? Do you think your parents would let you bail on them on such short notice?"

"I don't know, I'd have to check. Can you hold on for a minute"

"Sure" Noah said. He was willing to give Luke all the time he needed and that alone surprised him. It had been almost 5 years ago when he had come out as being gay and not once had he ever felt this connection with someone so quickly. Sure he had met guys he had liked and even guys he had wanted more then just a one night stand with, but he had never felt nervous before and that was exactly what he had felt before calling Luke… nervous.

"Noah, you still here?" he suddenly heard Luke say.

"Of course" Noah answered with a smile. Like there was any chance of him hanging up on Luke.

"It took some convincing, but my mom said it was okay if I went out tonight. So what did you have in mind?"

"How about I pick you up in 2 hours?"

"Where are you going to take me?" Luke asked, a hint of flirtation in his voice.

"It's a surprise" Noah flirted right back. "But I'll promise to make it worth your while"

"I'm sure you will," Luke now said laughing.

"So I'll pick you up in 2 hours? Dress nice, but nothing too fancy okay?"

"Whatever you say Mr. Mayer," Luke said with a sneaky smile.

Hearing Noah sigh, Luke knew he was going to be saying Mr. Mayer a lot more if it gt that kind of response from the other man.

"See you in 2 hours Luke," Noah said before hanging up.

Putting down the phone, Luke had a huge smile on his face. Noah had looked up his number at school and now they were going on an actual date.

Throwing his cell phone on his bed, Luke opened his closet and looked through his wardrobe. Picking up several outfits, he threw them on the bed into piles of maybe and absolutely not until his entire closet was empty.

"This isn't working," he said to himself and quickly grabbed his cell phone.

Punching in some numbers, he waited for the person on the other end to answer and when they did, he threw a quick "I need fashion advice" their way before closing his phone and dropping down on his chair again.

Tonight was going to be great, he just had to get through the two hours of waiting and finding the perfect outfit before he could relax.

To Be Continued……


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: **Teacher of the Heart - Part Seven

**Pairing: **Luke/Noah (Atwt)

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **614

**Summary: **AU What if Noah had already been out and proud when Luke met him.!! And what if they had met under completely different circumstances and at a different point in their lives.!!

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own anything that has to do with Atwt, Jake or Van! I'm just playing with their characters.!! Only thing I own is Mel.!! 

_**Chapter **__**7**_

"Get in!" Luke said, grabbing Mel's hand and dragging her into the kitchen of the Snyder Farm.

"Okay, okay, calm down, geez! What's the big emergency that you suddenly need my fashion advice for. I've tried to give it to you a dozen times before and you always rejected me."

Luke tried to look upset at her accusation, but he hadn't been able to get the smile of his face ever since Noah had called him and he couldn't seem to do it now either.

"I have a date," he said while opening the door to the stairs and quickly dashing up them.

When he reached his room, he plopped down on the bed and waited for the outburst from Mel he was sure would come.

When she reached his room not 20 seconds after him, she stood with her hands on her hips and a tiny smile formed on her lips.

"Repeat that for me would you?"

"I have a date," Luke said again, this time with a much bigger smile then before.

"With…..?" Mel asked, already knowing the answer.

"With Noah," Luke said, falling back on the bed and staring up at the ceiling.

Mel sat down next to him and leaned on her side so she could still see his face.

"And how exactly did that happen?"

"He called," Luke said sitting up again.

"He called you? I thought you guys hadn't exchanged numbers?"

"We didn't. He looked up my number in the school records. Isn't that the sweetest thing?"

"Yeah, that or really creepy," Mel teased.

"You think so?" Luke suddenly doubted.

"Of course not Luke, I was only kidding. I think it's sweet that he went through enough trouble to look up your number. It obviously means he is serious about wanting to get to know you better."

"Yeah, I guess it does. I'm just nervous, that's all!" Luke said with determination.

Getting up from the bed, he walked over to his closet and pulled it open. Seeing the mess inside, Mel laughed.

"I guess you tried this clothing thing before I got here?"

"Yeah, didn't go very well," Luke shrugged with a smile.

"I can see that. Okay, where to start… right, where is he taking you?"

"We're going out to dinner, but I have no idea where. All Noah told me was to dress nice, but nothing too fancy"

When he saw the look on her face, Luke smiled.

"Not much to go on is there?"

"Not really but we'll make it work"

Getting up, she went over to his closet and started dividing his clothes into 3 different piles.

"Yes, No and Maybe?" Luke asked with a smile.

Simply nodding, Mel continued with the task at hand. Every now and then she'd look at Luke and he'd simply smile.

Truth was, he didn't really need her fashion advice, he had a pretty good idea of what he wanted to wear. However, he couldn't guarantee not going crazy in the two hours he still had to wait for Noah so he had called her over with an excuse.

Suddenly, she turned back to him with her hands on her hips.

"Where is that set you bought recently? You know, the one that makes you look so hot?"

"You mean this set?" Luke smiled, pointing to his chair.

"Yes! Wait a minute… you already had that picked out for tonight didn't you?"

Luke nodded and quickly ducked away when Mel grabbed his pillow and threw it at his head.

"Luke Snyder, you can be a real jerk sometimes," she said, but by the smile on her face, Luke knew she was joking.

"I love you too," he smiled.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: **Teacher of the Heart - Part Eight

**Pairing: **Luke/Noah (Atwt)

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count: **929

**Summary: **AU What if Noah had already been out and proud when Luke met him.!! And what if they had met under completely different circumstances and at a different point in their lives.!!

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own anything that has to do with Atwt, Jake or Van! I'm just playing with their characters.!! Only thing I own is Mel.!! 

_**Chapter 8**_

At exactly 6 o'clock, Luke heard a knock at the door and he quickly rushed down the stairs. Mel had left about 10 minutes ago, after assuring him for about the tenth time that he looked great and that he should relax.

Upon entering the kitchen, Luke saw Noah standing at the door talking to his mother.

For a minute he just stood there, admiring the way Noah looked and pinching himself one last time for the fact that he was going on an actual date for the first time since coming out.

When Noah noticed him, he stopped talking and simply stared. Suddenly nervous again, Luke looked down at himself and then back up at Noah.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, you look amazing," Noah said in a soft voice.

"You don't look so bad yourself," Luke relaxed.

Sensing herself in the middle of a situation she wasn't wanted in, Lily wished them a good time and left the kitchen to go check on Ethan.

"Hi" Noah said, taking a few steps closer to Luke so he was standing directly in front of him.

"Hi"

Luke was itching to reach out and kiss Noah, but he wasn't sure Noah would appreciate it. After all, a kiss was supposed to happen at the end of a date. Plus, they were still standing in the middle of the Snyder kitchen where just about anyone could walk in.

"Are you ready to go?" Noah asked, putting on his coat again.

"Yeah"

Luke smiled quickly to hide the dissapointment on his face. There would be more then enough oportunities tonight to kiss Noah and he was just going to wait for the right time.

Opening the door, Noah waited for Luke to pass through before following him out to the porch.

"Such a gentleman," Luke smiled and Noah couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah, it's one of the few things I do still have from being raised by an insane military colonel. Manners were always very high on my fathers list"

Luke saw the quick flash of hurt cross Noah's face at the mention of his father and reached out to squeeze his hand.

Noah squeezed back and held on to the hand that was so easily offered to him. They continued to hold hands to Noah's truck, where the older guy once again opened the door for his date.

Settling into the passengers seat, Luke put on his seatbelt and smiled at Noah as he climbed into the seat next to him.

"So, where are we going?"

"I'm not telling you yet," Noah smiled.

Pretending to be upset, Luke turned to the window and looked outside as Noah pulled away from the farm. From the corner of his eyes he could see Noah glancing at him and he immediately knew Noah didn't believe his so called anger at all.

They were silent for the entire beginning of the ride. Not because they didn't have anything to talk about, but simply because they were both enjoying the peace and quiet that they didn't get very often with Noah's job and Luke's family.

When they had been driving for about 10 minutes, Luke suddenly recognized where they were driving and turned to Noah.

"Where are we going?" he asked again, hoping to get an answer out of Noah this time.

"I told you, I'm not saying anything yet. Just be patient, we're almost there."

"Just please tell me we're not going to the Lakeview," Luke almost begged.

When he saw the smile dissapear from Noah's face, he knew he had been right.

"What's wrong with the Lakeview?" Noah asked, trying to mask the dissapointment on his face. He thought he had found the perfect place to take Luke on their first date and now Luke didn't want to go? Dissapointment didn't even begin to describe what Noah was feeling.

"Nothing is wrong with the Lakeview, except for the fact that it's way too expensive."

"You don't have to worry about the money Luke, I asked you out." Noah said, starting to feel a little better. Luke was just worried about the money, not so much the location.

"Exactly. Noah, I don't want you spending too much money on me. I would be just as happy going to Metro or heck even Henry's."

Noah's face broke out into a huge smile. Luke really was worried about the money, but he wasn't worried for himself, he was worried for Noah. Noah couldn't help but be touched.

"Luke, it's fine. I know I may just be a teacher, but I can afford to take you out someplace nice where they serve more then just burgers and fries."

"Are you sure?" Luke asked one last time, wanting to make sure Noah didn't feel pressured into taking him somewhere so expensive.

"I'm sure. Just relax!"

Luke smiled and leaned back in his seat. "You know, they serve healthy food at Henry's now. Vienna recently introduced all these Swedish things."

Noah looked at Luke before laughing at the silly look on the boys face.

"I'm sure she did, but this is our first date and we are not going to spend it crammed into a booth in a diner when we could be sitting at a real table with chairs in a romantic restaurant."

"Oh so we're going for romantic are we mr. Mayer?" Luke asked, loving the reaction he got from Noah when he used the petname.

"Yes we are, no problems with that I hope?"

Luke smiled at Noah before shaking his head.

"No, no problems at all."

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Teacher of the Heart - Part Eight

**Title: **Teacher of the Heart - Part Nine

**Pairing: **Luke/Noah (Atwt)

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count:** 535

**Summary: **AU What if Noah had already been out and proud when Luke met him.!! And what if they had met under completely different circumstances and at a different point in their lives.!!

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own anything that has to do with Atwt, Jake or Van! I'm just playing with their characters.!! Only thing I own is Mel.!! 

_**Chapter 9**_

When they arrived at the restaurant, Noah checked on their reservation and they were quickly seated at a table in the corner.

"I asked them for a table with a little privacy", Noah explained when he saw his dates surprised look and Luke was pleasantly surprised.

After getting settled and both ordering something to drink, the waiter left them alone once again.

Luke looked around and smiled. He had been at the Lakeview thousands of times with his mom being half owner of the hotel, but something about tonight made it a whole new experience.

"Have you ever been here before?" Noah asked with a soft smile.

"Yeah I have, to be honest.. my mom owns half of the hotel", Luke said blushing.

"Your mom? Wow.. wait, was that why you didn't want to come here? God, I knew I shouldn't have forced you to come here, we can go if you want!"

Noah was already getting up from his chair when he was stopped by Luke's hand on his and a quick smile made him sit back down.

"We don't have to go. The reason I didn't want you taking me here is still the same, why I know the prices are so high doesn't matter and if you say that the money isn't an issue then we have no reason to leave. Do we?"

Luke desperately wanted Noah to agree, because this was his first date ever since coming out and he wanted it to be special.

"No we don't."

A quick smile was all it took to settle the issue between them and they both quietly settled back in their seats.

"I have a confesion to make", Luke said after a minute of silence. He had been thinking about wether or not to be completely honest with Noah and finally just decided to lay it all on the line.

Noah turned to face his date and without saying a word waited for Luke to say whatever it was that was on his mind.

"Last Saturday when you kissed me? That was the first kiss I ever shared, with anyone."

For a second, Noah just looked at him and then a smile formed on this face.

"Thank you for sharing that with me. I'm actually strangely proud to be the one to have given you your first kiss. And.. If you'll let me then I hope to be the one to give you your second kiss as well."

A huge smile lit up Luke's face and he leaned forward just a little bit, resting his arms on the table.

"I think I might be okay with that," Luke smiled, but just as he was about to lean in even more they were interrupted by the waiter clearing his throath.

"Dinner is served mr. Snyder," the waiter said and placed their plates in front of them as quickly as possible before leaving them alone again.

Noticing a smile on Noah's face, Luke asked what was so funny.

"So.. Mr. Snyder huh?" Noah laughed.

"Yeah, that's one of perks of being the owners son." Luke chuckled.

After casting one last glance at eachother, they both sat back in their chair and started on their apetizers.

To Be Continued..


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Teacher of the Heart - Part Ten

**Title: **Teacher of the Heart - Part Ten

**Pairing: **Luke/Noah (Atwt)

**Rating: **PG

**Word Count:** 798

**Summary: **AU What if Noah had already been out and proud when Luke met him.!! And what if they had met under completely different circumstances and at a different point in their lives.!!

**Disclaimer: **I unfortunately do not own anything that has to do with Atwt, Jake or Van! I'm just playing with their characters.!! Only thing I own is Mel.!! 

_**Chapter **__**10**_

When they had finished eating and the waiter had cleared all of their dishes, Noah looked at his watch and noticed that it was still quite early.

"I hadn't really thought beyond dinner," Noah admitted with a shrug.

"Well lucky for you I have. Come on, there's something I want to show you."

Luke grabbed Noah's hand and together they left the Lakeview dining room and got into the car.

"Where to?" Noah asked, having no idea what Luke wanted to show him.

"Back to the farm."

"Back to the farm? I thought there's was something you wanted to show me?" Noah was confused.

"There is, just trust me okay."

Noah just shrugged and started the car. He was sure that whatever Luke wanted him to see had to be kind of a big deal to him if it was at the farm. During dinner, Noah had quickly learned a lot about Luke and the one thing that was most obvious was the love for his family and that family Snyder farm.

Looking to the side, he smiled at Luke and started the car.

When they arrived at the farm, there were four other cars there, indicating that probably most of Luke's family was at home and Noah suddenly started to get nervous. What if Luke already wanted Noah to meet his entire family? Was he truly ready for that and more importantly, what if they asked him about his job?

Seeing his date tense up at the sight of the four cars, Luke softly laid a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, we're not going inside so you're safe.. For now anyway!" Luke said with a laugh and quickly jumped out of the car.

Noah quickly shrugged it off and got out of the car where Luke was waiting for him.

"Okay, so where are you taking me, you mysterious farmboy?" Noah said with a smile.

"Follow me!" Luke yelled and he quickly took off towards the trees.

"Luke!" Noah only hesitated for a few seconds, before quickly dashing after his date. After all, what was the alternative? Going back to the car or waiting for Luke to eventually return? Yeah right, like Noah was going to take the chance of ending their date any earlier then necessary.

When he finally caught up with Luke, he grabbed him around the waist and tried to catch his breath. "Dont.. Do.. That.. Again!" He heaved, but a smile quickly formed on his face when he saw where they were.

"Wow, this is beautiful."

"It's one of my favorite spots in the entire world, I go here to clear my head or just to have some peace and quiet when my family is driving me insane. The Snyder pond is like my safe haven."

Noah smiled and stood behind Luke, letting the younger man lean against his chest, while their hands linked together on Luke's belly.

After a few minutes of silence, Luke squeezed Noah's hands and without leaving his embrace turned his head to look at him.

"I always imagined I'd have my first kiss here, underneath the stars and with the moon shining down on me and whoever would be lucky enough to be my first."

Smiling, Noah turned Luke around and placed one of his hands on the side of Luke's face.

"I know I can never change your first kiss, I don't think I even want to because it was pretty fantastic if I say so myself.. But I can do my best to make every kiss after this one just as special. Starting with right now."

And with that, Noah closed the distance between them and brushed his lips over luke's soft ones. His tongue quickly begged for entry into Luke's more then willing mouth and soon their lips and tongues were explosring every inch of eachothers mouth.

After a few minutes Noah broke the kiss and Luke couldn't help the dissapointed moan that escaped his lips as they broke from Noah's.

Noah smiled and placed another small kiss on Luke's lips.

"Come on, I'll walk you home." Noah said, taking Luke's hand in his and squeezing it.

During the short walk back to the farm they talked some more and Noah wondered how he would ever be able to keep his eyes and hands away from Luke while they were in school.

Stopping in front of the porch, Luke turned to face Noah and smiled. "I had a great time tonight."

"I did too. Hopefully we can do this again sometime soon."

When he saw Luke nod, Noah smiled and placed one last sweet kiss on the younger mans lips.

"I'll call you." Noah said and with one final wave he walked to his car and drove off, leaving a extremely happy Luke behind.

To Be Continued..


	11. Chapter 11

Just as Luke was getting into bed, his cellphone rang and he rushed to see who would be crazy enough to call him at this hour and risk waking his younger siblings. He should really learn to set his phone to vibrate late at night.

Just then he saw who it was and a smile formed on his face.

"Hey you, long time no see!" Luke teased.

Hearing the rich laugh at the other side of the line gave Luke shivers he had never had before. What was going on with him, he couldn't be this crazy about Noah so soon. They had only been on one date, heck they hadn't even known eachother for a whole week and yet whenever Noah called him or looked at him he felt his knees go weak and his heart beat faster. Was this what it felt like to be in love?

"Am I calling too late?" Noah immediately asked, not wanting Luke to get in any trouble with his parents.

"No it's fine. I need to learn to turn my phone to vibrate at this hour anyway, it could wake up the kids."

Noah smiled and nodded, but then quickly remembered Luke couldn't see him and gave him a simple, "mmm."

"So, what's on your mind?" Luke asked, yawning and closing his door to make sure his parents wouldn't listen in on him.

"You", Noah said with a smile he could only hope was on Luke's face too.

"Same here."

"You're on your own mind too?" Noah teased and he loved the way Luke's laugh sounded through the phone. It was a sound he could definetely get used to hearing more often.

"No you idiot, I meant you!" Luke laughed out loud.

After a moment of silence, Luke asked what was up.

"I just wanted to talk to you, is that a crime?" Noah teased.

"This is the second time you've called me today. Add to that the fact that you just dropped me off not more then 15 minutes ago and I'd say you were bording on the line of stalking."

Luke could hear Noah's fake shock gasp through the phone and a smile formed on his face.

"Luke Snyder, you can not seriously tell me that you have enough experience with stalking that you recognize the signals?" Noah wasn't about to let Luke get the better of him.

"Didn't I tell you? Everybody loves me!" Luke said, now laughing fully.

"That I believe. You are quite easy on the eyes."

"Oh, so that's all I'm good for? Something to look at right?" Luke teased some more, not hearing the seriousness that was in Noah's voice at his last statement.

"You don't really believe that do you Luke?"

Luke could tell that their conversation had quickly changed from playfull and funny to serious and honest. Noah seemed to need some sort of reasurance that Luke saw him as more then just a good time and that he knew that Noah saw him as more then that too.

"I don't know, nobody has ever really taken the time to get to know me for more then that. I was always the gay guy that looked cute. Besides there has never been anyone even remotely close to gay in my life before, so I've never had the chance to get to know someone better or let someone close enough to get to know me better. You're off to a pretty amazing start if I say so myself."

Taking a deep breath, Luke suddenly realised that this was the most honest he had ever been with anyone. Except maybe Maddie from time to time.

"In all honestly, I've never told anyone this much about myself in such a short time. Not in the last few years anyway. I learned from my mistakes when I fell for the wrong guy and told him how I felt. Lets just say it didn't end pretty." Luke ended with a snort.

"I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me these things about yourself. I hope to never betray that trust." Noah said, being completely honest.

"I hope so too. Listen, I don't want you to think I'm trying to get rid of you, but was there a specific reason why you called? Because it's getting late and I have class early tomorrow morning."

Noah laughed and put the phone on his other ear.

"No, no specific reason besides wanting to hear your voice. There is something about you Luke Snyder. Something that makes it very easy to fall for you very quickly."

"Is that what you're doing? Falling for me?" Luke asked, surprising himself by being bold enough to ask the question.

"I could very well be, yeah."

They were both silent for a minute, letting eachothers words sink in and trying to think of what to say next.

"Luke, are you going to bed?" Luke suddenly heard his grandma yell from downstairs and he quickly covered his phone to yell back to her that he was working on it.

"Look, I've got to go. My grandma is getting restless." Luke smiled, not really ready to hang up the phone just yet.

"Okay, I think I've kept you long enough anyway. I'll see you tomorrow at school, I'll be the guy with the longing eyes doing his best to keep his hands away from you. At least you're not in my class again untill next week, that will make keeping my hands to myself a lot easier."

Luke smiled and they quickly said good night, with Luke promising that tomorrow after diner, he would be the one doing the calling.

"Good night Luke."

"Good night Noah."

Luke hung up his phone and quickly turned it to vibrate, just incase someone else would be crazy enough to call him at this hour.

He quickly undressed before climbing into bed and staring at the ceiling. "Luke Snyder, you've got it bad," he said to himself before he slowly drifted off to sleep, Noah's face firmly planted in his thoughts.

To Be Continued...


	12. Chapter 12

It was a week later when Noah and Luke first discovered exactly how hard it was to act like they were just teacher and student.

From the first second Luke entered the classroom, they couldn't keep their eyes away from eachother and Noah found himself searching for his words a few more times then he ever hoped or thought possible.

When his class was finally over, he couldn't help but overhear some students talking about how distracted he had seemed and how they hoped he wouldn't always be teaching their class that way.

He rubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath. '_Focus_ _Mayer, this is your job!_',he thought to himself.

Turning around, Noah gave a quick scan of the classroom to check if everyone had left and with a mixture of dissapointment and relieve noted that Luke had already left as well.

Sitting down behind his desk, Noah leaned his head on his hands and tried to gather his thoughts.

What was it about seeing Luke that made it so hard for him to focus. Sure he was crazy about the guy as had been firmly establised the last week, but he also knew how important it was to keep up their just student/teacher appearences while they were at school. And they had been doing that quite well for the entire first week.

But today Luke was not just some random student he would pass in the hallway maybe once a day, the last Luke had been sitting right in front of him, watching him and Noah could tell that he was smiling.

At first he had tried very hard to ignore it. But he knew the first time he dared to look at Luke that he had made a mistake. The smile on his boyfriends face was unmistakable and it had never once left his face during the entire hour. Didn't he know what he was doing to Noah? Didn't he know that even though Noah said getting to know eachother better was worth risking his job, that that didn't mean that Luke had to go make it extra easy for anyone to notice there was something going on between them.

Taking another deep breath, Noah got up from behind his desk when he noticed Luke standing at the door.

"How long have you been standing there?" Noah asked, unwillingly letting some of his frustration come out by turning his back to Luke and rearanging his desk.

"Just a few minutes." Luke said, immediatly sensing that Noah wasn't happy with him.

He knew what he had done in class wasn't really a thing to be proud of. He had intentionally tried to distract Noah during the entire hour and despite loving the fact that he _could_ desitract his boyfriend, he knew how much trouble Noah could get in if people were to notice anything going on between them.

So after first leaving the clasroom, he had quickly told Mel that he had forgotten something and went back to tell Noah he was sorry.

Walking closer to Noah's desk, Luke took a deep breath and prepared to apologize.

"What is wrong with you?" Noah asked, beating the younger man to it.

"Nothing!" Luke said, immediately jumping to his own defence, before taking a deep breath and taking Noah's hand in his.

When Noah pulled away, Luke realised that what he had done had had a bigger impact on Noah then he could have imagined.

"Will you please just listen to me Noah? Look, I know that what I did in class wasn't good, but you don't have to treat me like the enemy here. You knew this would be difficult. And in all honesty, I didn't really do all that much did I? All I did was smile at you, I can't help it if you're so easily distracted by my good looks!"

Luke knew he had gotten the desired effect when he saw the corners of Noah's mouth turn up into a smile.

Taking his boyfriends hands in his, Luke squeezed them and got Noah to look him in the eye.

"I'm sorry okay? I didn't mean to distract you. Okay so maybe I did.." Luke quickly admitted after Noah give him a look.

"But you have to know that I would never want you to get in trouble, okay? I know how much you love your job and despite having said that getting to know me is apparantly worth risking your job, that doesn't mean that I have to make it so easy for you to lose it. Can you please forgive me?"

Noah looked at Luke and coudln't help but be amazed at how well they had gotten to know eachother in just 1 week. Luke had just voiced the exact thoughts that had been on his mind not more then a few minutes ago.

"I forgive you." Noah said, before pulling Luke into his arms for a hug. When they pulled apart after a few minutes, Luke quickly glanced at the door before placing a gentle kiss on Noah's lips and smiling.

"I guess we just survived our first fight." Luke said and he was happy to see Noah break out into a smile.

"I guess we did. Now you have to get moving, because I have to prepare for my next class. I will see you tonight?"

Luke smiled and nodded. "Can't wait!"

After another quick kiss, Luke left Noah alone to prepare for his next class. Neither of them being aware of the footsteps quickly walking away from the classroom door.

To Be Continued...


	13. Chapter 13

When Noah arrived at the Snyder farm later that day, he was surprised to find it completely dark and deserted.

He tried the porch door but to his disappointment that was locked too.

Grabbing his cell phone, he went through his phone until he got to Luke's name and quickly hit the call button.

When the phone went immediately to voicemail, Noah let out a deep breath and left a message.

"Hey Luke, it's me, Noah. I don't know what's going on but I'm standing outside the farm right now and you're nowhere to be found. I thought we had plans tonight."

Taking another deep breath, he put the phone back to his ear and continued his message. "Just.. call me when you decide you want to talk to me. I'll be at home."

Shutting his phone, Noah took one last look around before turning around and getting in his car.

What Noah didn't see as he was driving away was the face of his crying boyfriend, watching him from his bedroom window.

What he also didn't see was Luke clutching his cell phone tightly in his hand, knowing that he call he saw Noah make e few moments earlier was to him.

Stepping away from the window, Luke sat down on his bed and debated listening to the message he was sure would be on his voicemail. Maybe hearing Noah's voice for just a short minute would make this whole ordeal even the slightest bit bearable.

"Who are you kidding Snyder, nothing is going to make this more bearable."

Turning on his cell phone anyway, Luke wasn't surprised to see several missed called. His phone had after all been turned off since early in the afternoon.

Skipping past the calls from Noah, his parents and one of his classmates from high school, Luke went straight to the second most dialled number in his phone and hit the call button.

It only took two rings for the phone to be answered and after that it only took two seconds for Luke to start crying again.

"Luke? Luke, what's wrong?" a worried voice sounded from the other side of the phone.

"He left. Noah left and it's all my fault. I just let him walk away without even explaining why. And I don't understand how this can hurt so much after just two weeks. How can things just be perfect one moment and then something happens or someone comes along and it's just all different, everything is different."

"Luke, sweetie, you have to calm down. You have to calm down and tell me what happened or I can't help you."

"I don't think I can. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have called you anyway. It's not like you can do much over the phone. I guess it's just still my first instinct to call my best friend, especially at times like this."

"I miss you too Luke and don't you even think about hesitating the next time you want to call me. I'm always here for you, you know that. Even if I am at Wesleyan right now."

"I know, I love you Mads."

"I love you too Luke, why don't you get some sleep and I'll call you tomorrow so you can talk to me about this okay? How does that sound?"

"That sounds great, thank you."

With that they both hung up the phone and Luke laid down on the bed with his arms over his face, in an attempt to dry his eyes and cheeks from the recently shed tears.

Rolling over on his side, he thought back to what had transpired not to long ago and remembered how happy he was that he and Noah had had their first fight but were still going out on a date afterwards.

Grabbing his cell phone again, Luke listened to the voicemail message Noah had left and before he knew what he was doing he had hit the call button.

It wasn't until he heard the mix of hurt, anger and confusion in Noah's voice when he answered, that Luke realised he had nothing he could possibly say to the older man that would everything magically okay. All he could do by talking to Noah now was make things a lot worse for both of them.

"Luke? Luke are you there? If you're there please talk to me because right now I don't know whether to be really worried or really angry at you." Noah was just about to beg Luke to talk to him and explain what happened earlier that night when he heard the sound of the phone being hung up followed by a dial tone.

With a disappointed sigh he closed his own cell phone and put it back on the nightstand.

Rolling back on his side, he pulled the covers tighter around himself to try and keep the cold from getting to him but it was no use.

This sudden change in his still extremely new relationship with Luke hurt him more then he had ever thought possible and he had no idea what to do about it.

"Just try to get some sleep Mayer", he said to himself, but rolling over on his other side, he knew sleep would be a long time coming tonight.

To Bo Continued.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning, when Luke woke up, he was pleasantly surprised to find the farm deserted. He really didn't feel like explaining why he was skipping classes today.

Taking a quick shower, he put on some jeans and a shirt before going downstairs and looking for a note. He found one on the table saying everyone had either gone to work, school or had other things they needed to do. He silently thanked the lord he had the place to himself for at least a few hours and grabbed something to eat.

Sitting down at the table with a left behind bagel and a glass of freshly squeezed orange juice from earlier that morning, Luke let his mind drift back to the day before.

_The first thing that he had thought when he heard a guy whistle at him was, no thank you I'm taken, a thought alone that surprised him after such a short time._

_But when he turned around and saw who it was that had whistled at him, a look of disgust had come over his face before he had turned around and started walking away._

"_I wouldn't do that Luke."_

"_Yeah, well, I wouldn't do a lot of the things you have done too so I guess that makes us even."_

"_I'd still stop walking if I were you. You wouldn't want me to tell anyone where you just came from and what you've been doing. Or more specifically with who?"_

_Luke stopped walking again and turned to face his once best friend, Kevin Davis._

"_What the hell are you talking about Kevin?" he asked, trying to hide the uneasiness on his face._

"_I think you know exactly what I'm talking about or you would have never stopped walking in the first place. I think you should really listen to what I have to say. You might regret it if you don't."_

_At that point, Luke had given up trying to look brave and had quickly asked Kevin what it is he thought he had seen._

"_The dean might be interested in knowing what his newest employee is up to with his students."_

"_Stop it, okay Kevin. Noah doesn't do anything to his students and you know it. Just tell me what the hell you want so we can get this over with."_

"_Stop seeing him." Kevin had simply stated._

"_You know I'm not going to do that Kevin. You can't stop me from moving on and being happy because of something that happened in high school. Grow up!"_

"_I'd take your own advice if I were you Luke. Do you really want Noah to lose his job and his credibility as a teacher just so you can prove that you found a guy who was interested in you?"_

Hitting the table, Luke felt all his frustration and anger from the day before come back. He would have given anything to just be able to walk away and ignore everything that Kevin had said to him.

But he had been right about one thing: Luke refused to be the one to cost Noah his job, even if the man in question had said it would be worth it in the long run.

So Luke had taken the easiest way out and hid away from Noah. Hearing the hurt in Noah's voice last night had nearly broken his heart in two, but it would all be worth it if it meant that nobody found out the truth.

He could still picture the photo's and video that Kevin had shown him as blackmail material. If it were under different circumstances, Luke would have loved pictures of him and Noah like that but not this way. Not when it could cost Noah his job.

Getting up from the table, Luke washed his plate and glass before grabbing his cell phone and going back to his own room. He had already send Mel a text the night before saying he wasn't coming to class today and if he could copy her notes later on. So until he heard from her, he had nothing to do for school.

Seeing as he didn't feel like doing anything else either, he plopped down on the bed again and grabbed his laptop. If there was nothing he wanted or could do, he would simply browse the net and check his emails to take his mind of off things.

That last thing quickly proved to be a wrong decision because the first thing he saw when he opened up his email account was an email from Noah.

Deciding against opening it, Luke simply shut his laptop again and put it down on the floor before laying down on his bed. God his life sucked right now.

To Be Continued..


End file.
